


Silence but for the Screams

by Lisgreomg



Series: Genetics [4]
Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV), Serenity (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisgreomg/pseuds/Lisgreomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s on a central planet when the wave goes out about Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence but for the Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched Serenity over the long weekend, and couldn't get this out of my head. This will probably be as far into the future as I go with this series, but I am working on a long thing that explains the original world where Merlin and the gang met Sherlock and Watson the first time, in the Richie verse. That'll be a while yet, massive writer's block.
> 
> I realized I never specifically state it anywhere, but Merlin's magic has a lot to do with how much the general populace believes in magic. In Camelot he was really strong because everyone knew magic was real, in the Sherlock xover, he could barely do anything, and in this one he's strong again because the people in the verse believe in magic. IDK if that only makes sense to me but I'm writing it so I suppose I'm the only one it has to make sense to right? LOL
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!

Merlin’s on a central planet when the wave goes out about Miranda. It appears on literally every screen that has a power core, comm units, the television above the bar, even the holographic windows. No one really knows what it’s about at first - this strange woman tearfully starting in the middle of whatever she’s saying. At first even Merlin thinks that it’s a promotion for an upcoming vid or amusement planet or something. But then she’s attacked, and she screams. The sound rips up Merlin’s back, and the mug of beer slips from his fingers, spilling over the counter. A spray of blood comes from her body as the - the thing - ravages her, and Merlin doesn’t care how great special effects have gotten in the last three millennium, he knows a mortal wound when he sees one. 

The clip fuzzes, then plays again, looping around. It’s even more horrifying to listen to the second time, as the dull hush of the other people in the bar has died down to nothing, and every tearful word comes in shockingly clear. The wave plays through a third time, and this time there’s no other noise but aching silence. And then, softly, one of the men near the door speaks, “My daughter’s transport was taken by Reavers. They tore her up. I wasn’t allowed to claim the body.”

In the other corner another man sobs once, sharply, before the first is finished taking, “My son. My poor son. He was only eleven.”

From there it’s a domino effect, and the low murmur of terrible stories picks up speed, becoming an angry tide. Merlin’s magic reaches out before he can really think about it, and freezes this moment. It hovers like a drop of water about to fall, large and trembling. He examines it from all angles, feeling the rising tide of anger, an anger that isn’t only reflected in this one bar, but in every place like it throughout the ‘verse. The message has reached every corner of every world, and the people are reacting the same everywhere. This, Merlin realizes, as he stares at the one shining moment of time, this is the genesis of a war. Somewhere the Alliance is scrambling already to cover up, to hide this, and find a way to calm the rising fury of the populace. He’s had experience with this government, enough to know that they’ll attempt to stranglehold control. Just like a thousand empires before them they’re convinced that they cannot, will not fall. Merlin looks around at the level of anger that’s steadily rising and considers that they have no idea what they’re fighting against. He releases the moment, lets the drop expand and fall, and time resumes. The dull roar of anger getting louder and meaner, and he’s not sure who it is exactly, but one of the patrons takes to the streets, and everyone else follows. Even the bartender goes, but Merlin stays where he is. The woman on the vid is dying again, screaming, Merlin mutes the screens around him with a flick of his fingers. It doesn’t help much, there are millions of screens on every surface imaginable, the scream echoes from across the street, next door, the billboard on the corner. 

He has a terrible taste in his mouth, thinks it might be the blood of the war that’s breaking out on the street behind him. He reaches over the bar for a bottle of water, but fumbles with it as that terrible scream breaks out again, and it shatters to the floor. He walks around the bar, cursing under his breath to find a face he hasn’t seen in three thousand years staring back at him.

It takes a few long heartbeats for him to recognize her. It’s been so long. While his overburdened mind scrambles Freya looks completely unimpressed with him, stares for a long moment where Merlin considers if he’s dreaming or not. Finally she sighs, “You’re lost Merlin.”

“I can’t find Arthur.” He admits, the words like ground glass in his throat. It’s true. He’s just turned thirty six, and couldn’t find Arthur in the generation before this either. 

She frowns at him, “Arthur is but one man-”

Merlin laughs, cutting her off, “You have no idea.” She frowns, and he continues, feeling the words boil out of him, “I’ve seen empires and religions and continents die. I’ve seen mountains fall and oceans boil. I saw our _world_ die. The only thing that survives is me and Arthur. And I can’t find him. I’m alone in a dying universe.”

She continues to stare at him until he begins to feel an emotion he hasn’t felt in quite a while. Shame bubbles up in his throat, and he coughs to clear it. “This is what you asked for. What you demanded they give you. Would you have rather not asked and been alone all these years?”

A shock of recognition flutters down his spine, “All these years. And you’re here. This is it? _This_ is the rebirth of Albion?”

The puddle of water ripples, and Freya’s face breaks apart before coming solid again, she’s scowling, “Yes. This is the time. Find Albion again, find me and I will give Arthur Excalibur. And maybe you will stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Afterall, I’m the one that’s been stuck in a lake all this time.” If a water portal could slam shut Merlin’s pretty sure that’s how Freya would have ended the conversation, as it is the water splashes a little before settling back to clear.

Well, Merlin considers, as he scrubs his hand through his hair. There are probably more impossible things to do.

First things first. He needs a ship.


End file.
